


Kiss my red

by Stonathanstans



Series: Steo tumblr prompts [44]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5689765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonathanstans/pseuds/Stonathanstans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>steo / theo kissing stiles' bloody hands</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss my red

“What are you doing?” Stiles’ asks. He’s standing in the middle of the road, no one for miles. Theo is in front of him, eyes fixed on the long slender hands that are currently covered in blood. Stiles thought that he was coming from him or something and his panic had flooded to the surface. He was ready to defend himself if that happened. 

Instead he was met with those brown eyes and Theo stalking towards him, smirk on his face. He picks up Stiles’ hands, examining them and planting a soothing kiss on them. 

“The blood of the enemy taste sweeter when shed by the one that you love.” Theo recites and Stiles’ is confused. He looks at Theo, his lips tainted with the red, without thinking, Stiles moves forward, he catches Theo’s lips with his own.


End file.
